Look Within Batman and Rachel
by Swirling Mist Of Deception
Summary: This is my first attempt on Batman related fics! This fic shows how Bruce and Rachel felt during different parts of the show! Just read it, should be interesting! Oh yes! Also contains continuation to Batman Begins!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I thought it would be cool to see inside the mind of Bruce when he was a kid. Set in terms of the Batman Begins Plot, y'know, the day he fell into the well. Bear with me, I'm not fab at writing this topic. Not very long, let me warn you! Oh yeah before I forget, I'll add in the part where they meet in the hotel after Bruce's erm Swim?And the part when Rachel asks 'Batman' who he really is.

A bold sun blazed overhead , exuding an air of joy and excitement. The rooster crowed and his eyelashes fluttered.

Bruce's POV:

Damn that stupid bird. I shall have Alfred slaughter it for a lovely thick broth! But Dad won't be too happy! I'm hungry! What's for breakfast. I rang the bell for Alfred and he rushed in with my breakfast, a delicious one indeed. A platter of sausages, finiest quality, bacon, eggs and a cup of the finest cocoa . Oh , the splendour of breakfasts. I wolfed down my breakfast and freshened up. I then proceeded to change into my clothes for the day: A blue pinstriped shirt and a pair of khaki Bermudas. Simple yet, stylish. Very me if I should say so, **ahem** myself.

I ran into the garden, it's lush greenery greeted me, along with the rich scents of the honeysuckle, lilies , lavender and roses that grew in there. The morning glory creeped along the wall, somehow, it made the wall seem more attractive. It looked like a beautiful tapestry, laid against the wall.Then I heard a joyful shout and somebody called my name! I spun around and saw..

Rachel's POV

The gate creaked when I gently pushed it, gaining entrance into the Waynes' garden. It was quite a marvelous sight. A fountain was right in the middle of it, carved intricately out of the purest marble. Flowers graced every corner of the garden, the scents found their way to my nose, delighting my nostrils. I know, what a peculiar way to describe me smelling it but it was quite a succinct summary.

I then spotted a little grey bush squirrel looking at me. I dug into the pocket of my frock and found a peanut. I held it out for the squirrel. It approached me cautiously, grabbed it and scrambled off. I was delighted. I then saw somebody up ahead. A ten year old like myself.

It was Bruce. My beloved neighbour, playmate and most of all friend! I called out to him and he beamed at me. I blushed and skipped over. But my foot tripped over something. Bruce rushed over to offer his assistance, much to my relief. Despite his boisterous nature he was really quite gentlemanly. I dusted myself off.I picked up the small oblong object. It was an arrowhead! It was corroded. No surprise, it looked ancient.

Bruce's POV

I saw Rachel, my friend , my BEST friend. I gestured fo rher to come over. She started to run towards me but tripped over a small object. I ran over to help her up. I then saw her study the small object. It was an arrowhead! Cool! " Give it to me!' I demanded, trying to snatch it. " No! Finders keepers! " she declared stubbornly and ran off. I bounded after her . I saw her run to the greenhouse. I soon caught up with her, took the arrowhead from her and dashed off I hid behind this thick overgrown bush and hoped Rachel wouldn't find. Just then, the floor or rather, ground beneath me gave way. I let out a blood-curdling scream. I landed with a thud on the ground.

Rachel's POV:

Goodness! That cheeky little boy! I found that artefact so it's mine! I tried to look for him but to no avail then I heard him scream loudly. I followed the source of the scream….to see that Bruce had fallen into an old well. I told him to hang in there and ran to get Mr Wayne.

Bruce's POV:

I was shrouded in darkness . The old well was cold, damp and dark. Then I heard a rustling sound. I turned to my right and saw darkness . All of a sudden, a huge army of bats swooped out of there, hurtling in my direction. My fear engulfed me, immobilizing me. I was petrified. They attacked me , much to my horror. I tried to fend them off but they wouldn't go away! I burst into tears in my futile attmpt to shoo away those blasted things. Then my dad came down and rescued my from this horrible trauma. I blacked out.

In the future when they meet at the entrance of the hotel. (Rachel and Bruce i.e)

Rachel's POV:

I was strolling into the entrance of the hotel Jonathan asked me to meet him in when I passed a guy that looked oddly like.." Bruce?" I said incredulously. HE stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face me. IT WAS HIM! He had grown a lot since we were kids. The guy had developed serious abs and he was so cute, his piercing blue eyes penetrated me and his face relaxed into a warm smile.

Bruce's POV

I had just finished my …er…swim . I was about to get into my Convertible but I heard someone call my name. A female someone, she sounded oddly familiar. I turned to face the voice. It was Rachel Dawes! My neighbour. Damn, my hormones sky rocketed when I saw her. She had matured a lot since we last met. She had grown more beautiful, elegant and a dimple graced her left cheek. I flashed her a grin and began chatting. She asked me what I was doing. She then told me this proverb," It's not who you are that matters. It's what you do that defines you." She's Rachel all right. Smart aleck but pretty all the same.

Bruce and Rachel's Thoughts: This is a new start to a very old, very beautiful friendship.

When Batman aka Bruce is about to dive into a crowd of chaos

Rachel's POV

So this is the famous Batman. He's really burly and looks oddly familiar. I asked him who he really was because he might die in this inferno of chaos that was brewing beneath us. He looked at me.

Batman aka Bruce's POV

She asked who I really was. I couldn't tell her who I was. All I said was," It's not who you are that matters. It's what you do that defines you."uce?' she whisperd, her eyes narrowed, her head tilted to one side. I looked at her, I then dived into the chaos beneath us.

Rachel's POV

All he told me was the phrase I told……" Bruce ? " I whispered quietly. Batman's eyes flickered, he the dived down into the chaos. I stood there, letting the penny drop. So…..Batman was…..Bruce Wayne.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -THE END - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay, thanks for the reviews. It gave me just enough motivation to write this Chapter ! Enjoy! Btw, this is MY sequel to batman Begins! Holl!

After the hullabaloo and it's after Wayne manor has been rebuilt…

Bruce's POV:

Ah! Good old Wayne manor. My manor. Just the same as ever. **Walks to an elevator. Enters it. Elevator whooshes to the new and improved Batcave.** Much better, No more damp walls. Bats are still here, fabulous. Just then I heard Alfred call for me and I proceeded back to my living room. There stood Rachel, nicely dressed in a suede sweater and black slim cut pants. She looked great. She flashed me a bright smile and said," Hey , morning!" I returned the greeting with a half smile. Her expression then turned serious. " We need to talk," she said slowly. I raised my eyebrows as she gestured for me to go with her into my study. I followed suit, brimming with curiosity.

Rachel's POV:

Finally Jonathan 'The Scarecrow' Crane is finally in jail. Male chauvinist pig. HE deserves to be chucked away into the asylum for life. Just then, Bruce entered. He was topless and he had a robe on , clearly made of some very expensive material. I smiled at him and greeted him. He returned it with a smile. I then told him that we needed to talk . He was clearly surprised by this sudden turn of events as his eyebrows shot up. Way up. I brought him into his study and closed the door behind me. " Bruce, where were you on the night of your birthday?" I asked sweetly. " At my party," he replied, eying me suspiciously. Yeah, and burning down your house. I thought with a smirk. " You know, " I continued ," If there's anything you want to tell me, you can." HE looked at me strangely for a moment , I stared him out. HE broke first, looking away, massaging his forehead.

Bruce's POV:

After she closed the door. She asked me where I was on the night of my birthday. I told her I was at my party. She raised an eyebrow and said that if I had anything to tell her , I could. "Erm…" I started but broke off , shaking my head and began massaging my forehead, pressured by her question. " Yes?" she urged. " When we were 5, we made a promise that we would tell each other our deepest, darkest secrets, remember?" she said smoothly. Did I remember? DID I REMEMBER? Hello? Earth to MS Rachel Dawes, I can't tell you in your face that I'm Batman? Can I ? How could I tell my neighbour or possibly future girlfriend, that I'm Batman? What kind of nutcase would she take me for?

Rachel's POV

He began to say something but broke off with a sigh. I then reminded him of our promise when we were 5 that we would share secrets with one another. By the look on his face, I could tell that he remembered all right.

I broke the silence by saying, " I know." He looked up at me. " Know what?" he asked sullenly. " Who you are," I replied softly. "You're Batman." He tried to laugh it off but I stopped him , saying," Don't deny it , Bruce, I know!" I said it firmly. He looked at me, his face , crestfallen, defeated. I sat down next to him and patted his back. He looked at me and said, " Don't tell anyone," His eyes were somber, full of sadness. I smiled brightly and said," My lips are SEALED!"

Bruce's POV:

She told me that she knows who I am! I knew I shouldn't have said what I said that night! Ugh! I bet , now, she thinks I'm a lunatic. I told her to keep it a secret. She replied enthusiastically. She said her lips were sealed. Great! At least she doesn't think I'm a loon.

Author's Note: I know. Not very exciting , kinda dull but , HEY! You've gotta let the story develop. Send in at LEAST 1 review and I'll write the next Chapter. The best part about chappie 3? Joker will be in it. Muahahahaahah! R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Chapter 3 is up! I need to know if any of you want a relationship to develop. I've also spiced up the story a bit with a…_nah_! I won't reveal, you find out here.

I loaded up my purple tailcoat with exploding bonbons, plastic explosive clown heads, exploding cards and smokescreens, I pulled on my white gloves and set off.

The moon gleamed in the midnight blue sky. Bruce sat in his study, sipping mocha latte while reading "The Da Vinci Code", thinking about his meeting with Rachel that day.

Bruce's POV:

I bumped into Rachel today, she was dressed in a spaghetti tank that beared her midriff. "What are you doing in that little get-up? I questioned. " Oh, pilates, kick-boxing, yoga, gymnastics and track. Keep fit regime. " she answered with a smile. I raised my eyebrows? Hello? Rachel was one of the fittest people I know. Besides me. She walked away , a glint in her eyes.

Rachel's POV

Here I am in my little apartment, thinking about Bruce Wayne. Pathetic, I know. I bumped into him today while returning from training. Great! HE didn't suspect me!

Bruce's POV:

Just as I drained the contents of my mug, the Bat signal (Is that what it's called?) shone against the sky. I ran to the elevator that leads to the Batcave. I suited up, loaded up my utility belt and checked the crime computer. It showed a robbery at Gotham City Jewel Hall. I rushed there in my Batmobile. I had a pretty good idea who was behind it.

Rachel's POV:

I saw the Bat signal in the sky. I gave a grim smile and then walked swiftly to my room. I had something to do.

Batman's POV:

My suspicions were confirmed when I got there. I saw a man in a purple tailcoat stuffing jewels into a huge sack. When he was done, he left a little card on the table. The Joker. I tapped in on the back. He turned around and I was about to punch him but I saw that it was a decoy. " Looking for me? " sang a voice. I spun around to see

The Joker

He had jet black hair with streaks of green. His teeth was an acidic yellow. His face a pasty white. He sported a purple tailcoat and had chubby red lips. He threw a pellet at me that released a thick mass of purple fog that stung my eyes, I covered my eyes and was about to pass out when I saw something slim and black jump out of the shadows. It was a female person. She swiftly fought the joker off. Dodging his punches swiftly . She had the reflexes of a kickboxer, the flexibility of a good yogi, the speed of a runner and the stamina of a person who practiced pilates. Wasn't that all the activities she learned? No, it couldn't be. " Rachel?" he croaked incredulously. The Joker had fled with the jewels. The slim blacked figure leaned over me. I blacked out.

Author's Note: Review to find out what happens next.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you all for your fabulous reviews! It really gave me the impetus to write on. Here's Chapter 4, just for y'all! Just keep reviewing and I'll keep posting! But I have a major exam coming up soon . The beginning of October or so. It's really important so I may not post that many Chapters but I'll be sure to post a long and juicy chapter for all of you to read just before the exams! And once again, thanks for your support.

The haze cleared and the moon could be seen glittering in the night sky.

Bruce's POV:

I woke up, still in my Bat suit. I was in an apartment. I saw that slim black figure. It was a girl , or rather a lady. She had a slim physique and the suit accentuated her curves, making her seem like a very sexy silhouette. I couldn't see who she was as a sleek black mask was plastered over her eyes with slits to let her see. She had chestnut brown hair that fell to her shoulders. "You're awake! Great!" she barked. I sat up straight groggily. She offered me a mug of steaming Bovril. I stared at it , my eyes narrowed. Her face split into a graceful smile and said, " I didn't poison it. Drink up," I accepted, lifted it to my lips and drank. " You are-?" I asked her. " What? Invisible Woman?" I joked. Her eyebrows were raised, clearly amused by my pathetic excuse of a joke. " No, it's Raeflexa." She replied, tossing her chestnut curls over her shoulder.

Raeflexa's POV

Damn! That Joker freak is one pain in the neck. Gosh, Batman looks so hot , even when he's unconscious. Oh look , he's stirring, I better get him some Bovril. Not the best drink but it'll give him energy and it'll keep him alert. When I returned from the kitchen, he was sitting up straight on my leather couch. He kept staring at me. I offered him the drink and had to tell him that I didn't poison it. He asked me who I was. I said that I was Raeflexa! Who was I kidding? RAEFLEXA? Rachel Dawes, you have terrible creativity skills.

Bruce's POV:

Even beneath that mask she was so beautiful. Like….."Rachel?" I croaked. Raeflexa turned to face me. But I had gone out her window already. I glided smoothly across the peaceful skies of Gotham, well it was peaceful really late at night. I glided back to Wayne Manor and went to get ready…get ready for bed. Something I need, rest and relaxation. I snuggled under the sheets. I dreamt about Rachel all night. I know…very pathetic.

Raeflexa's POV:

I got out of my micro-fibre suit. That thing cost me a thousand bucks! That's what happens if you buy stuff from France, crazily expensive but it was totally worth it. Batman flew off and I spent my whole night thinking of him. Very lame…I know.

Bruce's POV:

That darn rooster is still here! I thought I had Alfred kill the damn thing already? No matter, I see breakfast is here. Espresso, Caesar salad and mozzarella-turkey foccacia. Delectable. I wolfed it down then changed into my work suit and started work with meetings and such. The day flew by, and I returned home. Not long after I had finished watching, The Simple Life 2, the Bat signal shone onto the sky. I rushed to the Batcave and checked the crime computer. A robbery at Chessa's Fine Gems. I rushed to the scene in my Batmobile.

It was the Joker again, except he was accompanied by another villain. This villain was all clad in green, HE sported a green bowler hat and a walking stick. They spun around.

"Aaah, the BAT man. Have I introduced you to my friend? The Riddler? "I could make out this guy's features. Freckled, redhead, green mask that covered his eyes, with slits, obviously. He tipped his cap at me and threw a little green ball to me that had a question mark on it. It exploded and I dodged the explosion with ease. " BATTY! Where are yooou? BATTY?" sang the Joker, his annoying voice pounding into my ears. As he backed away from the shop, he bumped into something….me. I covered his mouth and tied him up. I wanted to get Riddler but Joker might escape. Just then, somebody arrived to help me. Somebody by the name of Raeflexa. She swiftly grabbed the bag from Riddler, I turned to face the Joker but saw a decoy. The Riddler had disappeared from the scene as well. "We lost them," said Raeflexa, a tone of irritation could be heard in her voice. She turned to face me , but I had flown away once again. There was something very familiar about her. But she couldn't be Rachel. She was too docile. Like a sheep. I then got trapped in a myriad of thoughts.

Raeflexa's POV:

Sheesh, why does he keep flying off? It's thoroughly annoying. I ran swiftly back to my apartment and thoughts swept over me like a tsunami. They just engulfed me.

Author's Note: That's it for now! Thanks for reading and remember, R&R!


End file.
